slendermansproxiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sadies Echo
You'll have your chance today. It's YOUR MOMENT!!!!!!!! DON'T SCREW THIS UP OR I'LL HAVE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you. Soon. Oh no....Moses is back?! I thought that he was still away. Great...~Zero Today? Can't you just wait? I haven't hurt her and I've been tempted to try but I haven't done anything wrong, I've tried to help that's all I've ever done. I'm sorry for helping! I'm sorry for everything I've done but was it ever my fault? I'm the same as you why can't you see that? I'm not going to stop you, I can't keep trying to survive like this, if you kill me today it will be a blessing. I'll thank you in advance. As for the others, I've told them I won't be able to save them and they know what to expect. I'll be waiting here, and I'm not going to defend myself. If they want to protect me I can't stop them, I wish that I could! I wish I could stop all this! 'Irene I'm so so sorry. I don't know if they'll even read this before they get here! But what more can I do? I'm out of suggestions and I can't do anything against them now, I don't even want to try. I feel so sorry for everything.'' ''':( Sadie. Witching Hour (talk) 11:42, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sadie...no, No. This can't be. That vision that Dawn and I had. This sounds just like it. Your sorry??? I'm sorry. I'm all the way here in America, not even changed yet, and I can't do anything to help anyone!! I heard he was back, and the news about The Closing......are 4 and 8 even here? Oh god, guys. Please be okay. Please.~Irene/Zero I don't know I don't know anything right now I can't think! I don't know what the hells going on! Witching Hour (talk) 11:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I can't say that I know either. So many problems....I wish I can help. I want to so badly. Sadie, please don't give up. I don't know what I'd do myself if anything happened to anyone.~Zero It's going to be fine I'll show them I haven't done anything they can see for themselves, I don't know why they have to be so evil towards us. The past is the past and it's all over there's no need to go back to that! I hope they have somebody reading this. Witching Hour (talk) 12:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sadie I'm so sorry please don't let them hurt anyone!! I can't just run away!! I'm coming I don't care about the sun. L Can aything else go wrong today? Their past still follows closely then....why can't they just let it go?! Both sides are different, but still the same. I'm tired of all the problems that they keep causing. They seem to think that violence and death is the problem solver to everything.... I send everyone my well wishes, though my words are meaningless at times. I swear, if they do something, I will not be happy. And I don't mean to question you, but why is she still there? It's just contributed to the problems. If they don't want any help, why give it to them? Take care!! X ~Zero She's ill, it's something that we don't know, we've been able to keep her alive but I can't explain what's wrong if I don't know what it is, I've tried everything but she doesn't seem to get any better. I'm sorry we had to kidnap her to help and it's not easy trying to tell them anything, they've never given me a chance to explain. You're right, I can't help her, she leaves with them today and nobody will be hurt. I'm tired of it too, you can't reason with them and why should we try? If they hurt anyone here, I won't be able to stop anyone from hurting them! Nobody has to get hurt and I will do what they want they can have her back, they can take Charlotte back too. She's been here with her for the last two days. I don't want her here anymore. Witching Hour (talk) 13:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I have been reading, Sadie. Give your father my regards. They will spare you as long as you keep to your word. Live to see another day, it is not your time now. 'Kindest regards to yourself child. ' 'John. ' Best to keep to your word then...they seem to show no gratitude for your kind help anyways, such a shame. Next time, since they never offer us any help, don't return the favor. Both need to keep to their own business, when businesses clash, it causes problems for everyone. And so Lotty did come to pay you a visit. I spoke with her a few days ago. She told me what she was going to go and do. She had other plans, but I reasoned with her and talked her out of them......I still have my list, maybe I'll be in the mood to write sometime. Take care Sadie X ~Zero I'll keep to my word, just wait til you see how unwell she is John and you might think twice about not letting me help. You can take her back, I'm done helping her. Irene, thank you for talking to Lotty and reasoning with her, she was rude and threatening but she realised when we took her to Anne. They'll all realise soon. Take care too Irene! Witching Hour (talk) 13:32, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Your always welcome. I'm good with words, spoken and 'written'. I always have been, always will be. You can also thank that "former profession" that I was in. lol.......I wonder what illness she has. Is it a severe infection from the past gunshot wounds, perhaps? Hope things get better. ~Zero It was something that Elisa did to the bullets, she is also here with her friend Nina. Despite all that Anne did to them both they are willing to help me to help her. But what's the point now anyway? I'll be waiting for them tonight. They're obviously not going to come until then, I've been panicking for nothing and it's tired me out. This has been so stressful, and there's still more I don't know if I can deal with it. I hope nothing goes wrong, I said I'd keep to my word as long as they don't try anything it will all be fine. But that really is down to them. I'll keep you informed Irene. I'm shaking my head and sighing! So stressed. I JUST WANTED TO HELP HER! Witching Hour (talk) 13:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Then make a deal with them. Tell them that they can have Anne back, sick or well, since they don't want any help, only if they don't do anything. Maybe if they realise how ill she is, they'd have second thoughts about being angry with the fact that you had her in the first place. And thank you for keeping me informed. I'm involved in a way too, even though I'm so very far away from everyone. ~Zero I'll try my best, with them and with you. I don't want to leave you out of anything, you are so important to me it's just a shame that everything has gotten in the way. Hopefully they will realise that she still needs help, and maybe they will get it for her because I can't do anymore. I feel really horrible about that. I can't if they won't let me. You are close to my heart Irene. I would've been losing my mind with worry if you weren't around to chat to. Thank you! I'll sleep then see what happens. Witching Hour (talk) 14:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) If they know what's best for them, they'd better cooperate with you. Surely they don't want to be on my bad side... And thank you so much Sadie. Your kinds words mean a lot to me. You as well as everyone else are very close to my heart too. Even though I've never met 'some' of them face to face or anything, I consider you my family. I feel bad that Anne is unwell, I'm medically certified with some things, so I know that illnesses are not fun, if only I could help. I'm glad that you enjoy speaking to me, your kindness will be repaid somehow. I'm sure that things will go well. It would be unwise if they changed their minds. Sleep well, keep me informed. Blessed be. ~Irene/0 So, once they keep to their word. Be sure that you keep to yours. It's always best to be one of your word. Creates a good reputation. Keeps trouble from following. Shows maturity. Remember what I said. Talk soon. X ~Zero Okay, so I see that they got her back, poor thing.... But did they keep to their end of the deal? Is everything okay there? Hi Zero, thank you, it's okay here apart from she seems petrified of leaving her room!? And I mean seriously petrified. Somethings up, I didn't see how it all went but I heard that Moses was there, and that he was extremely threatening towards her. She'll be fine though no doubt, when she has another feeding frenzy. We just have to give her our love and our time and she'll be right as rain. ~ B, Page of Cups (talk) 11:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad that everything is okay. I worry. You know how I am. Send Sadie my well wishes , I give her hugs from America! Hopefully since some chaos is over, things will go back to normal. Or as normal things can get anyways. Lol. I send the rest of you well wishes too! Love your pic btw, 11. Lol